<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsaid Things: let me drown in your love by loveofgear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526933">Unsaid Things: let me drown in your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofgear/pseuds/loveofgear'>loveofgear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Told Sunset About You - The Unsaid Things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Told Sunset About You (2020), Teh/Oh-Aew - Fandom, bkpp, itsay, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BKPP Project, Gen, M/M, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofgear/pseuds/loveofgear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While running together, so many thoughts appears in Oh-Aew's head. <br/>Maybe the strongest one is how he wishes Teh sees a little underneath.</p>
<p>"Will you allow me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, Teh/Oh-aew, Teh/Ohaew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Told Sunset About You - The Unsaid Things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsaid Things: let me drown in your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I'm running after you.<br/></span>
  <span>I can feel my lungs and legs burning, but I don't care. I need to reach you, to catch you, keep you with me.<br/></span>
  <span>I feel hot. Not only 'cause of the exercise, but inside too. I feel like thousands of fireworks are exploding inside my chest, matching my heartbeat. You do this to me: </span>
  <b>you light me up</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess you don't even notice it. You keep running, looking behind from time to time, making sure I'm following you and have no idea how I'm so hopelessly lost here. Like a firefly walking in the dark, not knowing where he's going, trying to light the way bit by bit.<br/></span>
  <span>I know there's a lot of darkness in this world, especially for us. But my path lights up a bit more every single time I see your dimples and this beautiful smile. Everytime that you call my name or our skins touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We're chasing the sun now and the only thing in my mind is how much I'm swayed by you. I forgot why we're running but I know that when I'm with you, I'm always trying to be better, to overcome myself and maybe get a tiny little chance to woo you just like you always do with me.<br/></span>
  <span>You're an inspiration, some kind of fuel that keeps pushing me to my limits, to my best version. Please keep doing that. Stay by my side and keep this fire burn inside of me.<br/></span>
  <b>Let's burn together</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm afraid, you know? Afraid that you don't see me the same way. Afraid that you don't notice the fire inside me when we're together. I'm terrified that you'd think that I don't deserve you or don't like you enough. <br/></span>
  <span>I also can feel your fear. I can see in your eyes, in how you always hesitate, but don't let this tear us apart. Please. I beg you. I don't wanna lose this, not now, not at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I'm greedy, even selfish, I agree. Honestly, even just for today, I don't care. You're mine and I'm yours. Our bodies and minds connected in our own world with no restrictions, no rules, nothing but you and me. Our safe space, where my feelings don't need to be hidden.<br/></span>
  <span>I like you in a way that I've never thought I could. I thought that what I felt for others was something important, until you. I can't even compare but, if I try, I'd say that being with them was like riding the boat home. Comfortable, calm, guaranteed and safe. But you... be with you it's like dive in the wide ocean. It's exciting, surprising, interesting, breathtaking, a little dangerous, overwhelming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're all this and much more.</span><br/>
  <span>I would love to drown in your love.<br/></span>
  <span>Will you allow me?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello everyone!</p>
<p>i wrote this story while till thinking about EP3.<br/>the excitement that Oh-Aew could be feeling while were running to the cape with Teh.<br/>i hope you enjoy! let me know your opinions here or at twitter @loveofgear!</p>
<p>see ya! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>